


Guitar Lessons

by didsomebodysaylily



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaylily/pseuds/didsomebodysaylily
Summary: Blaine begins teaching Kurt a little guitar.





	Guitar Lessons

Blaine opened the door of the apartment he shared with his husband in New York to the sound of someone strumming at his guitar. He winced at the ‘chord’ being attempted and the general bad incompetence of the playing. He placed his messenger bag down on the countertop and walked through to the music room to see Kurt sat on the floor with his laptop open following a YouTube tutorial for ‘One Song Glory’ from Rent. The concentration on his husband’s face was such that he looked almost angry at his inability to play, but was determined to not give in. He stood for a few moments watching from the doorway, before going up behind him and placing his fingers over the others’ and aiding him in pressing down the strings. 

 

Blaine sang quietly into Kurt’s ear, “One song, glory, one song before I go” and then leant into the crook of his neck. Kurt put the guitar on the floor and turned to kiss his husband. “Bit sad that song, isn’t it?” said Blaine. “I’d imagine you more as the Today 4 U type.” 

“Yeah, well, that isn’t really a guitar song is it?” he retorted. “How was work?” 

“Oh fine,” replied Blaine. “I can teach you if you want.” He went to pick up the instrument and started strumming lazily. “You, Kurt Hummel, could be a great player one day. But first, you must have a great teacher.” He spread his arms wide with a smile but Kurt looked up at him in fake confusion. 

“Do you have the number for one then?” Kurt asked sarcastically, and Blaine just stuck out his tongue at him playfully. Blaine handed the guitar back to Kurt, then got up to retrieve another one from where it was hanging on the wall about the desk, messy with assorted sheet music. 

“Okay so lesson one.”  he began as he sat down opposite his pupil, “Let’s do the basic 50’s progression.” He positioned demonstrated a C chord and got Kurt to copy, then Am, F, and G. 

 

Once Kurt had all the chords roughly right he began strumming through them, smiling at Kurt to get him to join him. The two of them were strumming together as Blaine began singing one of their new favourite songs by Kesha ‘Rainbow’. Kurt joined in quietly at the pre-chorus on the third and then took the main line in the chorus. As they finished the song and played out the final strum together Blaine looked up at Kurt saying, “Well I think that’s pretty good for your first time.” 

“Well I do have a good teacher.” Kurt replied. “Now, do you want me to teach you how to cook dinner in return?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is hella short. Maybe I'll extend it idk... this was really just for me to experiment with klaine cause i've never written klaine before (even though i've read a LOTTT)


End file.
